Avastar: Kingdom Hearts
Avastar: Kingdom Hearts is a fan-made storyline that is loosely based off of the universe of Kingdom Hearts. It was created by LegoAchemist a very long time ago, however, this story arc has recently been in the development process for a while now. Avastar: Kingdom Hearts is a part (the beginning, actually) of a story simply titled Avastar.LegoAlchemist says... this story is intended to give insight on the Avastar story's origins, specifically, the identities of several unknown individuals. Really though, this story isn't intended to be seen first. It contains... Easter Eggs to the rest of the series... -_-' The story is focused on three individuals, Harold Payne, Owen Stevens, and Stella Miller. Separately, they traverse the world's areas, searching for a menace named Bradley Millar, fighting off Heartless as they go by. Unlike other Kingdom Hearts games, Avastar: Kingdom Hearts only takes place on one world, which instead has several visitable areas that function the same way worlds do. Two original Kingdom Hearts canon worlds make an appearance in Avastar, however; the Mysterious Tower and the Dark City of The World That Never Was become visitable, however, they exist more as sub-areas visitable from other areas. Mysterious Tower contains a sub-area inside it as well, the Wastelands, making it a sub-area inside a sub-area. Story Prologue Many years before the start of the story, a meteorite was discovered deep below the surface of the planet by an underground government group called EAGLE. Inside the meteorite was an ancient alien life-form. Named Gaia SINLegoAlchemist says... I don't want to hear it about JENOVA. by EAGLE, the group took the life-form to a lab where it was to be studied. Over the course of many years, people from all over were gathered by EAGLE to have the cells of Gaia SIN tested upon them. However, Gaia SIN was too much for the human body, and all subjects were thought to have been killed, their bodies decomposed and destroyed by Gaia SIN's cells. The studies found that the bodies of children had greater immunities to the cells. They continued testing, kidnapping and raiding children from several small towns. They began to test out the cells on more children, but all of them died. All, but one. The child managed to escape the lab where he was being held, and found by an orphanage in Morcia City, where he lived up until high school. The project, meanwhile, was deemed a complete failure, and Gaia SIN was locked away, never to be awakened again. The Beginning The story begins on the planet Avastar, in the capitol city called Morcia City, where three teenagers named Harold Payne, Owen Stevens, and Stella Miller are just getting out of high-school, and deciding what they want to do for the rest of their lives. Harold decided to go with his friend, Bradley Millar, and become an inventor, Stella decided to become an architect, and Owen had absolutely no idea what to do. One night, Owen had a strange dream where he was in an odd, dark realm and was fighting mysterious, dark creatures. When he awakens, he goes and tells Stella about the dream, and she claims to have had the dream too. They decide to tell Harold about it, and see what he thinks. Meanwhile, Harold is in his lab working with Bradley to recreate a Black Cloak. They recently made a breakthrough in the creation process and have finally succeeded in making the cloak darkness-proof. As they are making more and more copies of the cloak, a machine in the lab explodes, destroying almost everything and lighting Harold's sleeve on fire. Harold and Bradley managed to put the fire out, only to find that four of the cloaks that they made survived the fire. After the disaster, Owen and Stella go to Harold's apartment to consult him about the dream. Harold remembers hearing a story about a person having a similar dream, and how it reflected to the strength of that person's heart. Harold jokes about how it could have been the darkness in their hearts that made them have the dream. Owen and Stella get mad at him, and challenge him to a friendly brawl, using toy swords lying round Harold's house. After the battle, Harold tells Stella and Owen that they are getting better at sword fighting. The Invasion of Heartless That night, Owen is unable to sleep, fearing he may have the bizarre dream again. As he is finally getting to sleep, however, he hears a commotion outside. He steps out to see a small, black creature steal the heart of a neighbor. Owen, shocked as more and more creatures appear, makes a run for it, but soon the creatures catch him. Owen then summons a mysterious weapon out of thin air, and realizes he can easily defeat the creatures. A voice tells him that he is the bearer of the "Keyblade", and that Owen must use it to defeat the strange enemies that the voice calls "Heartless". Meanwhile, Stella awakes to find the same thing: strange black creatures terrorizing the populace. As they advance upon her, Stella summons her own Keyblade and uses it to defeat the Heartless. A voice also confirms her as the Keyblade wielder. Worried about Owen's safety, she runs to find him. At the same time, Harold was already aware of the attack of the Heartless. He goes to the wreckage of his lab to see Heartless spawning from a machine in there. Apparently, the blast from before activated the machine and it began spitting out numerous Heartless. As Harold steps outside, the Heartless spring a surprise attack on him. A strange sword is called into his hand, and he uses it to defeat the Heartless. The sword, however, is not the Keyblade. Harold continues to fight the creatures, when he sees a black silhouette in the darkness holding a long sword. The figure slays a fleeing person attempting to escape the Heartless, then looks up, and is revealed to be Bradley Millar. He stares coldly at Harold for a moment, then disappears into the darkness. Harold then runs through town where he catches up with Owen and Stella, who joined forces to defeat the threat. They team up and defeat more Heartless, but the numbers of the Heartless seemed to be endless. As the three friends collapsed in lack of strength, daybreak came, and the incoming sun chased off the Heartless. Tired and weak, the three friends fell unconscious. Due to Bradley's desertion of the town, Harold is compelled to leave town in search of Bradley, and in search of the truth. Owen, fearing the well-being of his best friend, would leave town the day after, and Stella, now alone in Morcia City and fearing Owen's safety, would leave herself to aide Owen in his search for Harold. Shortly before Stella's departure an enigmatic being that looks like a cloud of gaseous darkness possesses and overshadows the body of Kip, a young friend of Owen's (who inadvertently performed the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony on Kip before his departure). This is witnessed by Stella, and influences her desire to leave. Along the way, Harold, Owen and Stella would travel to diverse areas and befriend a wide cast of characters, including a pair of friends named Taymen and Xameron, two brothers named Lexom and Clyde, a hidden village of ninjas including Tomo Homota and Athina, a young woman named Jennifer living alone in a coastal town, and a professor of Alchemy whom Owen would eventually become the disciple of. They would also encounter a plethora of dangerous enemies, including Pride and the enigmatic Venalita. The following sections mark the significant differences between the three character's travels. Harold's story During Harold's story, he would return to Morcia City and stumble across the underground government group known as EAGLE. The group, instead of imprisoning him, chasing him away, or wiping his memory of the occurrence and releasing him, allow him in as an honored guest. As they are showing him around the premises, he manages to ditch them and take a look around. While exploring, he stumbles upon a deep, underground chamber in which the Gaia SIN specimen is held in captivity. He is confronted then by a man named Professor Homota, whom Harold had recently encountered in the Village Hidden in Illusion. Homota, fearing Harold knew too much, attempted to kill him, which failed when he was defeated at Harold's hands. Harold, wondering what could possibly be so secret that his life was at stake, stole several papers from a desk in the room. When proceeding to flee the premises, he accidentally released hundreds of EAGLE's test subjects in captivity. Among them was a stick figure, a human mutation done through the use of the Gaia SIN cells, introducing himself as Ray Daniels. The two, together, lead a stand on the organization, succeeding in escaping EAGLE and their headquarters. Because of this, Harold became wanted by the government: a fugitive. Along the way, he journeys to Seafoam Town. There, he meets a young woman living alone named Jennifer. The two form a very close friendship. During his journey, Harold encountered Bradley many times, learning the truth behind Bradley's motives: Bradley was the one responsible for the fire in their lab, Bradley had created and set the hoard of synthesized Heartless upon the town, and Harold had been a mere pawn, used by Bradley as he was a necessity for his "master plan". Eventually, Harold reunites with Stella and Owen, and they begin traveling with each other. Owen's Story At some point during the story, Owen travels to Central City, where he encounters an acclaimed alchemist studying there. Eventually, Owen enters the apprenticeship of this man, and quickly learns some alchemy during a three month time skip. During Owen's story, he periodically encounters a young man called Venalita. During their encounters, Venalita constantly manipulated and twisted Owen's emotions to make him doubt his friendships. When Owen is reunited with Stella, at some point, Venalita attacks the two again, and he reveals to Owen his true nature - that he is a simple manifestation of Owen's darkness created by Bradley in the body of Owen's young friend Kip. After a ferocious fight, Owen and Stella manage to defeat the dark enigma. Shortly afterward, Owen confesses his romantic feelings to Stella, which he soon finds out are mutual. The two kindle a relationship that ends up being short lived. Later, Owen and Stella reunite with Harold, and they begin traveling together. Stella's story At the beginning of Stella's scenario, as Stella is wandering around town, worrying about Harold and Owen, she witnesses Venalita, as a cloud of gaseous darkness, overshadow the body of Kip, a friend of Owen's. This incident terrified Stella, and she decided to leave town to warn Owen and Harold about Venalita. While traveling, Stella meets a young woman named Athina. The two girls become very very close friends. Later, the dark enigma Venalita attempts to absorb Stella's heart, but accidentally absorbs Athina's instead. At some point, Stella reunites with Owen and the two begin traveling together. During this travel, Owen and Stella are attacked by Venalita. After a ferocious fight, Owen and Stella manage to defeat the dark enigma. After the fight, Owen confesses his romantic feelings to Stella, and Stella tells him that she feels the same. The two kindle a relationship that ends up being short lived. Later, Owen and Stella reunite with Harold, and the three begin traveling together. The Beginning of the End While the three are traveling together, they stumble across a mysterious portal which leads the three to the Mysterious Tower. While inside, they accidentally stumble into an open book on a desk, which leads them to a surreal world called the Wastelands. When this happens, they are separated again. At different times, the three would meet a bizarre character named Mickey Mouse, and aide him in his escape of the Wasteland and defeat of the Phantom Blot. While they're there, they realize that they're experiencing bizarre symptoms from being in the world; due to the abstract nature of the world, Stella, Owen, and Harold's bodies and minds were not compatible with the World's Laws, and their bodies began to shut down. The worst of the symptoms were Owen's fingers degrading before they were finally able to leave the Wasteland and meet the keeper of the Mysterious Tower: Yen Sid. With Yen Sid's help, Harold, Owen and Stella were able to leave the Mysterious Tower and return to their homes, all symptoms from being in the strange world reversed by the wise wizard. During their time together, they return to the Village Hidden in Illusion to find Bradley, having just encountered his true nature of being an EAGLE test dummy, wreaking havoc. The town is destroyed, killing nearly all of its inhabitants. Shortly after, the trio of friends meet "T", a mysterious but insightful man who seems to know a lot more than he lets on, and receive guidance from him. He tells the three that, by all means, Bradley Millar and the organization known as EAGLE must be stopped, because, if they aren't, a lot of people will die. With "T"'s help, Stella, Owen, and Harold seek out some of the friends they made along the way, including Tomo, Lexom, Clyde, Taymen, and Xameron to organize a group to take on Bradley. To their dismay, Xameron chose to follow Bradley instead, and Taymen, because of this, chose to stay behind. The five youths then sought out and attacked Bradley. All went well until Lexom and Clyde were shot with Bradley's Mind Extractor. When shot, the two vanished from existence, and two Incompletes that would one day be called Loxas and Cylas respawned in different areas of the world. The three friends then failed to defeat Bradley, as he escaped. Some time preceding this, the three friends again decide to face Bradley. In a portal of darkness in the dunes of Alasia, Bradley waits them with an army of his synthesized shadow creatures. During this fight, Stella and Owen will remain to fight the shadow army, and Harold will go and face Bradley himself. Stella and Owen, while they are fighting, are interrupted by the mentally damaged Xameron, who, for his own reasons, has come to hate Owen. Upon engaging the two in combat, he is defeated. His defeat causes him to finally lose all sanity, and his mental stability drops to a critical level. Xameron's insanity would lead him to lose his Mind completely, giving birth to the Incomplete called Marxas. Meanwhile, Harold is facing Bradley alone, barely holding his own against him. As things look bleak, Stella and Owen, fresh from defeating Xameron, come to his aide. Things are looking up for the three friends, until Bradley gains the upper hand by summoning more shadow creatures. During this distraction, Owen and Stella are again knocked away from the battle, and Owen unconscious. While Stella is fretting over him, Venalita again appears, intent still upon absorbing Owen and becoming a complete form. Stella attempts to defend Owen, but is overpowered when Venalita decides to absorb Stella first. Assuming his form of gaseous darkness, he overshadows Stella's body and attempts to overpower her will. Stella's strong heart, however, managed to fight him off, even awaken the hearts of the people inside Venalita whom he previously absorbed, including Kip, Athena, even a piece of Owen that stuck with Venalita when Venalita was created. Together, Stella and the many hearts managed to overpower Venalita, and Stella used her weapon's power to splice Venalita from her body. Venalita's being was ripped into two halves, Kip, Owen and Venalita going one way, Athina going another. Venalita's being was kept at bay by Owen and Kip, falling into a deep slumber. Unfortunately, the splicing of Venalita's being inadvertently split Stella's heart in two, the pieces remaining with both halves of Venalita's being. Thus, Venalita's defeat cost Stella her heart, and she fell into a comatose stasis, a heartless shell of a body. Meanwhile, Harold again attacked Bradley. This time, Bradley counterattacked with the Mind Extractor. One of the shots of the weapon, however, was deflected back at Bradley, hitting him squarely. His body beginning to fade, and desperate for a new host, Bradley uses the last of his power to switch bodies with Harold. Triumphant, Bradley flees, and Harold, now assuming Bradley's form, takes the unconscious Owen and the comatose Stella to the Village Hidden in Illusion, where they are found by Tomo and "T". The Final Day After "T" explains to him about Stella's condition, and Harold's disappearance, Owen, now donning a Black Coat, sets out to search the world for the remaining fragments of Stella's lost heart. He returns to every area he previously traveled to, searching for clues, but does not come remotely close to finding anything. While searching in the remains of the Dark City, Owen accidentally awakened the consciousness of Ioftas, the Incomplete of Bradley and Harold, who had been dormant in the Dark City ever since the disastrous final battle. After Owen fights him, and wins, Ioftas leaves the ruined city to search for lingering Incompletes, organize them into a group, and set forth a revised version of Bradley's original plan for world domination. Meanwhile, Owen one day returns to the neighborhood in Morcia City to find Harold-Bradley there. After puttint two and two together and realizing that this person is no longer Harold, Owen attacks Harold-Bradley in an attempt to drag Bradley out of Harold's body, unaware that even if he did, it would be in vain, as Harold's soul was not contained within. While fighting "Hadley", Owen uses his weapon to draw a transmutation circle for Human Transmutation in the field of their battle. Once it is completed, Owen activates it. Rather than killing Bradley (and, technically, Owen), the transmutation instead re-activates the Gaia SIN cells within Bradley's body, causing his form to mutate into a horrific beast. Still, Owen manages to defeat the monster, and, once Bradley's human form was regained, defeated Bradley again. Bradley, however, escaped before Owen could deliver the final blow, and Owen, weak from the battle, collapsed. His body is recovered by "T". After his recovery, Owen vowed that he would search for Stella, and now Harold, relentlessly. He would remain true to his word for over twenty years. Secret Ending (Note: The secret ending video is unlocked after clearing all four stories completely. It is canon to the story, similar to Birth by Sleep's secret ending.) In the Secret Ending video, some plot holes are filled, and even more are opened. It goes through almost each area and character, and shows basically what happens next. It is the epilogue of the story. "The pieces lie there, and stay where they fell" , looking up at Taymen.]] Taymen is seen walking through a gloomy hall, along with a guard holding keys. The guard stops Taymen, and warns him about the person he is to meet. Taymen answers by stating that he was friends with the one inside. The guard unlocks a heavy metal door, and lets Taymen in. Inside, Taymen sees Xameron, bound by a straitjacket. Xameron calmly glares at Taymen, and asks him what he wants. Taymen replies that he was just worried about his friend, and felt like visiting him. Xameron calmly tells Taymen to leave. Taymen begins to object, and Xameron almost screams for him to get out. Taymen begins to leave, but notices another person in the room. The person had stringy black hair, and no straitjacket to restrain him. Taymen asks who he is, but Xameron doesn't seem to notice the person. The person slowly looks up, revealing a dead looking eye with a solid black iris. Taymen leaves without another word. The scene cuts to the Ninja Lands, where Naruto is seen walking and talking with Sakura, Shikamaru. They are walking near the village gates, when Naruto notices the blank-eyed blond girl from before. He approaches her, as Sakura and Shikamaru wondering what he is doing, unable to see her. Naruto looks her in the face, and the girl carefully looks back. He withdraws, commenting that the girl looks a little familiar. They are then seen walking across a bridge, laughing at an unheard joke. A man in a black coat is seen walking by, unnoticed by everyone except Naruto, who looks by a moment as he passes. The man stops after passing them, and looks back. The screen fades to black before his face is seen. The scene then cuts to Central City, where Professor Elric is seen walking down the street. A voice behind him makes him turn around, and he sees Jennifer there. The two address each other as old friends. Elric comments about how she is feeling, and Jennifer replies that she is feeling older than usual. Elric calmly turns to her and tells her that "their plan" is nearly complete. He states that he doesn't have long to live, and it will be up to her soon. Jennifer looks down sadly and says that she understands. She then replies that "he" is doing well, and seems to feel something too. Elric laughs and remarks that it is just like "him" to feel that. As Elric quietly but suddenly asks Jennifer how T is doing, the camera pans to an alleyway, where a crescent eye is seen glaring at the two out of the shadows. The eye withdraws in a plume of shadow, and the scene fades to black. "The plan thought to have been started is about to conclude." Raskade is seen, walking down a dark corridor. He enters a room, where Bradley is in. When Bradley notices him, he kneels and greets him. Raskade remarks that he likes Bradley's new form, and Bradley reminds him that using Harold was the plan from the beginning. Bradley then inquired as to why the Human Transmutation didn't kill him before. Raskade told him that it was Gaia SIN's cells that saved him, and that Bradley's form had been perfected then, and was now an almost perfect body. As an added drawback, Bradley's body had been changed during the transmutation, and he was now what is known as a Homunculus. Also, the degradation process was not stopped, and, slowly as it may be, Bradley would continue to degrade for the rest of his life. Raskade suggested that he would need to switch bodies in order to survive, to which Bradley tells him would be no task. Raskade then grants Bradley a Philosopher's Stone so as to slow the degradation process, and bribe him into continuing to work under him. Bradley accepts without question. As Raskade comments that the final stage of the plan is about to begin, The scene fades to black, but not before showing Pride standing behind the doorway, listening. "And she will continue to sleep..." T is seen standing alone, watching the slumbering Stella. Behind him, Tomo approaches. T turns and addresses him. As Tomo greets T in response, his eyes fall upon Stella. Unable to remember her face, he asks T who she is. T looks at him, and realizes that, in addition to Stella's comatose state, everyone was slowly forgetting her. T tells Tomo this, and tells him that people would now start remembering someone different. Tomo inquires about this, but T says that he too is still unsure about the meaning behind it. Tomo then questions Owen and Harold's location. T tells him that Harold is gone, and may never be found, and Owen is gone, searching eternally for what is forever lost. Tomo retorts that, whatever Owen was searching for, he would certainly find it. T smiles, and admits that someone like Owen just may be able to do it. He then pulls out a list with several names on it. As Tomo watches as T crosses out "HAROLD PAYNE", he notices his own name on the list. When he asks the meaning of the list, T replies "Possibilities". T then tells Tomo that he is ready, and decides to take Tomo as his apprentice. The scene cuts to a large, white room with tall pillars. A lone figure is seen collapsed on the ground in the middle of it. The person groans, and stands up, revealing to be Lexom. He quietly wonders where he is, and turns around, facing a huge door. His eyes widen as the door slowly opens, a brilliant light pouring from the door. A voice says, "Ahead lies something you need, but in order to claim it, you must lose something dear..." before the camera fades out. The screen fades to black, then to brilliant white. A man hooded in the Black Coat is seen standing on The Shore at nighttime. The man gazes over the sea. "There is no future, and no past." "There is no time, no Soul, no Mind, no Heart." "There is only now, and what is to happen." "Now... The events that are about to unfold will not have actually happened..." "The meaning... of the true..." The screen fades to white, then to black. A young boy with brown hair is seen on the screen. He opens his eyes, which look stunningly like Harold's. A disembodied voice is heard. The boy asks who he is, and the voice responds that he does not exist yet. The voice asks politely if he can live in the boy's heart for a little while, to which the boy hesitantly agrees. The voice tells him not to be afraid. The boy asks again who the voice is, and the voice replies, this time in Harold's voice, that it is a friend. The boy smiles, and says it's okay. The boy glows in a radiant light, and dissolves into light. "And the conflict that will last for years shall fall into the hands of one soul..." The logo flashes across the screen, and then fades to black. Differences with Kingdom Hearts Avastar: Kingdom Hearts takes place on a completely different world, with it's own set of laws and systems. A New Enemy For more information, see the main article: Hybrid Heartless A new enemy appears in Avastar: Kingdom Hearts. The Heartless are still there, but a new type of Heartless appear called Hybrid Heartless. New Currency System For more information, see the main article: Sens A new currency system has been added in placement of called Sens.LegoAlchemist says... sens is also the name of the currency used in Fullmetal Alchemist. It's worth, however, is equal to that of yen. Sens functions the same way as Munny: You use it to purchase items, some enemies drop it, etc. What's in, what's out In Avastar: Kingdom Hearts, there are several changes to the battle system. *'Worlds' - There is only one world in Avastar: Kingdom Hearts: The main setting, Avastar. **Areas - With no worlds, a new system is introduced; Areas that function the same way as worlds. Traveling between Areas is usually by Train or Warp Zones. Battle System Avastar: Kingdom Hearts uses the same battle system as . *'Deck Commands' - make a return in this game. There are several Deck Commands, including magic ones. **'Dimension Links' - replace in A:KH. **'Command Style' - replace in A:KH. Under developement... Areas and Characters Rating This game was rated T'''; for violence, romance, mild gore, mild profanity, and intense situations. Boxart Image:AKHBoxartPS2.png|PlayStation 2 Boxart Image:AKHBoxartPS3.png|PlayStation 3 Boxart Image:AKHBoxartPSP.png|PlayStation Portable Boxart Image:AKHBoxartWii.png|Wii BoxartLegoAlchemist says...' I wanted something different in a Kingdom Hearts game. I'm not entirely sure how this will affect the gameplay, but it's worth a change. Trivia *Despite Keyblade wielding and Heartless, ''Avastar: Kingdom Hearts was not originally intended to be related to Kingdom Hearts at all. The story underwent minor changes to fit into the Kingdom Hearts sphere. *As of now, Avastar: Kingdom Hearts is the first and only known Kingdom Hearts game released for Multi-Platforms, and Wii. Notes Category:Avastar: Kingdom Hearts Category:Realities and Universes